This invention, in general, relates to disease and case management. More particularly, this invention relates to an online disease based and case based management of medical care to a patient population.
The diseases prevailing in a population may be cured, controlled, and prevented through appropriate care and treatment. The population comprising unwell and healthy individuals need to be made aware of a particular disease, the associated comorbid conditions, the cure for the disease, and the prevention measures involved with the disease. For example, a disease such as polio, require an individual to immunize against the polio virus as a preventive measure. The population should be made aware of the knowledge about the treatment for polio, course of immunization for the disease, susceptible individuals and communities of the disease, and endemic or epidemic areas of the disease.
Further, certain chronic diseases, for example, diabetes mellitus, may be associated with one or more factors such as polycystic ovary syndrome, obesity, and family history. The diagnosis for chronic diseases requires specialized care and treatment to be given to the patient. The specialized care and treatment for the chronic diseases involves regular monitoring of the disease, diagnosis, and imparting knowledge about the disease and the treatment to the patient. The awareness of the disease and the subsequent monitoring and diagnosis of the disease may reduce health risks and associated health costs for the individual. The efficient implementation of a medical care program for providing disease awareness along with specialized care and treatment to a patient population requires the timely intervention and seamless integration of various personals including one or more of providers, specialists, disease managers, case managers, and health care organization. For streamlining the activities of the medical care program an online environment for managing and coordinating the various personals is required.
Hence, there is an unmet need for an online disease based and case based management of medical care to patients for streamlining the activities and seamless integration of the various personals of the disease and case based management.